


Marié.. ou pas.

by LouisIsALegend



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsALegend/pseuds/LouisIsALegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je suis désolée pour les fautes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Marié.. ou pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolée pour les fautes.

25 Juillet 2014 ; 1 :30 PM ; Londres

\- Louis, dépêche-toi ! Tu vas réellement finir par être en retard à ton propre mariage lui avertit son meilleur ami  
\- C’est bon, c’est bon. Je suis prêt.  
\- C’est partit alors, tu n’as rien oublié ? vérifia Zayn  
\- Non, c’est bon je crois répondit le futur marié stressé

Louis Tomlinson, 25 ans est sur le point de dire « oui » à sa Kristina, sa fiancé qu’il connaît depuis 6 ans, et ensembles depuis 5 ans. Le mécheux stressait énormément même si le couple avait choisi un simple mariage à la mairie, avec juste les proches présents. Il avait demandé la main de Kristina à Nöel, donc sept mois plutôt, pensant être prêt pour le mariage. Seulement plus les minutes avançait, plus on se rapprochait de 2 :00 PM, l’heure du début de la cérémonie. Et Louis se demandait réellement s’il était prêt à passer le cap avec sa fiancée, bien qu’il l’aime profondément.  
Mais est-il sûr de l’aimer profondément au point de se marier avec elle à seulement 25 ans ?

1 :45 PM ; Sur la route de la Mairie ; Londres

Zayn conduisait la voiture, et Louis assis du coter passager était dans ses pensées. Ils allaient arrivés à la mairie dans cinq petites minutes et Louis avait comme cette impression de vouloir reculer le temps, il ne comprenait pas si c’était le stress qui le mettait dans cet état là mais il ne voulait qu’une chose à cet instant précis : retourner chez lui et se laisser tomber comme une masse dans son lit sans personne. Il trouvait ses pensées bizarre, les futurs mariés en général ont plutôt un stress du genre : avoir peur que leur future femme dise non, à la dernière minute. Mais pas Louis. La question était pourquoi ?  
Quand Zayn arrêta le moteur de la voiture, la réalité refit surface à Louis, ils étaient arrivés et dans quelques minutes il serait marié à Kristina. Il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière.  
Mais quand il fut sorti de la voiture et qu’il vit toute sa famille, amis ainsi que les proches de sa fiancée dehors et que le maire n’était pas présent, il se posa des questions mais pour lui rien ne pouvait le faire revenir un arrière. Sa mère se précipita vers son fils sans sourire. Il finit par croire que quelque chose clochait.

En effet quelque chose se passait à cet instant, et Louis pensa qu’une chance s’offrait à lui, une chance de pouvoir faire le bon choix. La mère de Louis venait tout juste lui apprendre que la mairie était fermée. Louis sentit son cœur se soulager. Il réalisa qu’en fait, il n’était pas prêt à se marier.  
Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son soulagement contrairement à Kristina, sa fiancée qui pleurait de voir ce jour qui devait être magnifique partir en fumé.

 

La mère de Louis ainsi que son beau-père conseilla au couple d’aller porter plainte contre la mairie parce qu’après tout, cela n’aurait pas dû arriver. Un événement comme ça ne devrait pas être oublié par une mairie. Et Louis était d’accord avec ça même si il était soulagé de ne pas se marié aujourd’hui.

Au même moment ;  
Harry Styles ; Magasin de musique ; Londres

Harry Styles, 22 ans, grand, bien foutu, cheveux bouclés, tatoué, percé. Et pourtant même si il n’a pas le look, il est à la FAC de droit, pourtant son projet de travail après ses études n’est pas du tout en rapport avec le droit. Harry est un étudiant sérieux et il veut avoir un diplôme, c’est pour cela qu’il est en FAC de droit. Malgré ce que les gens pourraient croire en le voyant dans la rue, Harry n’est pas du tout un mec violent et ce genre de mec populaire, Harry est calme et timide. Harry était en vacances d’été et il ne faisait pas grand-chose, il sortait très peu de son appartement –que par miracle sa mère et beau-père avait accepté de lui payer- et pour le peu qu’il sortait c’était son meilleur ami Niall qui le sortait avec difficulté de son lit ou alors il allait au magasin de musique pour s’acheter des albums de nouveaux ou anciens groupes qu’il découvrait. Comme aujourd’hui, il avait eu cette envie de sortir pour aller voir s’il n’y avait pas des albums qu’il pourrait aimer.

Harry eu la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver dans le magasin de musique avec un ancien élève de son lycée il y quelques années, un élève populaire, qui passait son temps à emmerder les autres, tout particulièrement Harry. Cependant Harry à apprit à ne jamais répondre aux provocations venant de gars comme Kyle, car ce genre de personne n’en valent pas la peine. Le bouclé ignora alors Kyle qui continuait pourtant ces provocations et même si Harry aurait voulu l’envoyer voire ailleurs et lui en foutre une, il ne fit rien de cela et continua simplement de chercher un album qu’il n’avait encore pas.

Harry ne trouva rien d’intéressant et au moment de quitter le magasin, il sonna, dans un premier temps il pensait que c’était une autres personne qui avait sonné en même temps qu’il sortait sauf qu’il était le seul à être sortit alors il ne comprit pas. Il n’avait rien prit, ses vêtements n’étaient pas nouveaux pour qu’il ait oublié d’enlever les étiquettes et antivols. Un agent de sécurité lui demanda de vidé ses poche ainsi que sa petite sacoche qu’il emportait toujours avec lui. Au début il ne craignait rien, et pensait juste à une erreur, un Bugue mais quand il vit l’agent de sécurité retirer un album tout neuf de Justin Bieber, il comprit que rien n’allait bien se passer. Et pourtant, il n’y était pour rien. Ce n’était pas lui. Mais qui ? Et quand l’agent décida d’appeler la police, il vit Kyle dehors, sur le trottoir à le regarder avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Il comprit.

Kyle avait glissé volontairement le CD de Justin Bieber dans sa sacoche et Harry trouva Kyle ridiculement immature, il savait qu’il n’avait pas mis n’importe quel album, il avait choisi celui de Bieber simplement parce que Harry était gay et pour Kyle être gay veut dire écouter Justin Bieber alors que pas du tout. Harry n’écoutait pas ce genre de musiques.

Le bouclé ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, les policiers étaient arrivés et ils embarquèrent Harry dans une de leurs voitures. Il savait qu’il allait avoir des problèmes même s’il n’avait rien fait et que jamais il n’avait volé quoi que ce ne soit même pas un paquet de chewing-gum quand il était gosse.

2 :45 PM ; Du coter d’Harry ; Commissariat de Londres 

Pour la dernière fois, je vous dis que je n’ai pas volé cet album se défendit le bouclé pour la énième fois.  
Si ce n’est pas vous, comment expliquez-vous que cet album se soit retrouvé dans votre sacoche ? Il n’est pas arrivé là tout seul jeune homme questionna le commissaire  
Mais j’en sais rien moi, je vous dis que je n’ai pas volé ce foutu CD, j’ai jamais rien volé dans ma vie, même pas un foutu paquet de chewing-gum quand j’étais gosse, ce n’est pas pour voler un CD qui est soit disant passant en aucun cas mon style de musique ! commença à s’énerver Harry  
Je vous conseillerai de baisser de ton avec moi jeune homme et avouer votre tentative de vol serai une bonne chose, l’amande serai moins lourde.  
Mais vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit que j’avais rien volé merde… Au lieu de me faire avouer ce vol que je n’ai pas commis, vérifié donc les caméras de surveillances et vous verrez que je n’y suis pour rien Harry continuai d’hausser la voix, après presque 1H dans ce commissariat

Harry souhaitais sortir de ce commissariat au plus vite, une heure qu’il continuait de se défendre mais ce foutu policier ne voulait rien entendre et pour rajouter le magasin n’avais pas les caméras de surveillances d’allumer pour cause : Elles ne marchaient plus et allaient être remplacé d’ici quelques jours. Décidément, tout était fait pour qu’Harry prenne.

Au même moment  
3 :00 PM ; Louis ; Commissariat de Londres ;

Katrina et moi venions d’arriver au commissariat cependant nous devions patienter quelques minutes... Après déjà une bonne demi-heure à attendre et je commençais à en avoir marre, j’étais prêt à prévenir ma fiancée qu’il valait mieux qu’on parte d’ici. Mais au moment où j’allais ouvrir la bouche, j’entendis la voix de quelqu’un hausser, je tournais la tête pour voir d’où cela provenait et je pu découvrir la porte d’un bureau avec une vitre qui n’étais pas recouverte par un petit « volet », un jeune homme, un peu plus jeune que moi –je suppose- semblait se défendre pour un vol qu’il n’avait apparemment pas commis.  
Je continuais d’écouter attentivement l’interrogatoire jusqu’à ce que le policier annonce au jeune homme qu’il allait devoir payer une amande de £200 ainsi que la valeur de l’objet volé :

Alors c’est comme ça que ça se passe ? Je n’ai rien volé, vous n’avez aucune preuve, mais vous me faite payer une putain d’amande, somme que je n’ai pas d’ailleurs… C’est vraiment dégueulasse… vraiment dégueulasse. Je suis étudiant en plus je vous signale je n’ai pas que ça à faire : Voler. Injustice de merde ! s’énerva Harry

 

Je ne connaissais pas ce mec mais rien qu’à sa voix je savais qu’il n’y était pour rien pour cette histoire de CD volé, cela ne devait être qu’un malheureux malentendu qui avait malheureusement une somme de £ 200 que le jeune n’avait pas… Et moi et mon grand cœur ne pouvions pas rester là sans rien faire…  
Je m'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du boulot où était le flic ainsi que le jeune garçon bouclé et je lança un :

\- Je vais payer.  
\- Comment ça ? Qui êtes-vous jeune homme ?  
\- Je vais payer son amende. Je suis un de ses amis.

Oui, je venais de me faire passer pour un de ses amis alors que je ne le connaissais pas et que je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cette merde.

Une heure plus tard.  
Point de vue d'Harry.

\- Enfin sortit de ce putain d'endroit, me soufflais-je à moi même.

Je sais pas comment je m'en serais sortis sans l'aide de ce gars. D'ailleurs je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi il a voulut payer l'amende à ma place, malgré le fait que je n'y étais pour rien, ce n'étais pas à lui de la payer non plus. Mais je dois le remercier de l'avoir fais. Je ne me voyais pas appeler ma mère pour lui annoncer ça..  
Après cette journée de merde, parce qu'il faut dire ce qu'il est, cette journée est définitivement une journée de merde. Je décide de rentrer chez moi.

Point de vue Louis.

Après avoir annoncer que j'allais payer l'amende du jeune bouclé, j'avais de suite sentis le regard de ma fiancée sur moi, mais je n'ai pas fais attention et je suis partis payer. Et quand j'ai eu fini de payer, je suis sortis du commissariat. J'en avais marre d'attendre puis on réglera ça avec le maire. Je suis monter dans ma enfin notre voiture et je suis partis. Ouais je suis partis. Sans elle. Je l'ai laissé seule. J'aurais pas dû, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul. De réfléchir.

Un mois plus tard. Le 25 Août 2014.

J'étais célibataire . Kristina et moi avions rompus depuis un mois. J'avais rompus avec elle. Le lendemain de ce qui était censé être notre mariage. Le lendemain, du jour où j'ai payé l'amende au bouclé. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir rompus. Je n'étais pas celui qui fallait pour Kristina. Je ne voulais pas me marier avec elle, pour la rendre malheureuse.

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé d'aller au magasin de musique, je comptais m'acheter le dernier album de The Script, groupe que j'adore particulièrement.

J'entra dans le magasin, je trouva facilement ce que j'étais venu chercher mais avant de me diriger vers la caisse, je décida de faire un petit tour dans le magasin pour voir les nouveautés.

Et c'est pas doué comme je suis que je fonça dans quelqu'un en voulant me diriger vers la caisse une fois mon petit tour terminé. Quand je releva la tête. Je fus surpris de voir le bouclé, à qui j'avais payé l'amende, il y a un mois.

\- Désolé, je suis maladroit. S'excusa Louis.  
\- C'est rien.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Alors il le remercia. Pour l'autre fois.

\- Merci.  
\- Pour.. ?  
\- Pour le dernier coup.. T'étais pas obligé de payer l'amende..  
\- J'avais bien compris que t'avais pas les moyens de payer et je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cette merde. Et t'as pas une tête un voler quelque chose.  
\- Merci quand même.  
\- De rien..  
\- Harry, se présentant à Louis.  
\- Louis.  
\- Enchanté, répondit Harry.

Louis lui sourit puis sans réfléchir, il proposa au bouclé si il voulait venir avec lui à la piscine parce que Louis avait prévu d'aller à la piscine après être passer ici. Le bouclé hésita mais fini par accepté. Alors ils passèrent à la caisse et sortirent du magasin. Ils décidèrent de passer chez Harry pour qu'il pose ses achats et qu'il prenne son short de bain puis ensuite chez Louis pour qu'il pose son album et qu'il prenne également son short de bain.

Ils ont passés toutes l'après-midi à la piscine mais ils furent bien obligé de partir à un moment alors ils passèrent dans les vestiaires pour se doucher et se rhabiller. Une fois à l'extérieure du bâtiment, Harry finit par proposer à Louis de venir chez lui pour regarder un film. Louis accepta.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Il était 20:30 PM et il était temps pour Louis de rentrer chez lui. Il dit au revoir à Harry après qu'ils aient échangés leurs numéros de téléphone.

[…]

Harry et Louis continuèrent de se voir après cette sortie à la piscine et ce film chez Harry. Une fois Louis allait chez Harry. Une fois Louis allait chez Harry. Une fois ils allaient tous les deux boire un truc quelque part. Chaque semaine, ils se voyaient. Même plusieurs fois dans la semaine. L'un venait chez l'autre et y restait tellement tard, qu'il finissait par y dormir.

3 Mois plus tard. 24 Décembre 2014.

Aujourd'hui était le réveillon de noël mais également l'anniversaire de Louis. Il allait fêter ses 26 ans. Il avait invité sa famille, Zayn, évidemment puisqu'il était son meilleur-ami ainsi que Harry.

La soirée commença très bien, Harry qui rencontrait pour la première fois la famille de Louis ainsi que Zayn s'intégra très bien. Quand il fut l'heure d'ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, Louis avait apparut comme un petit garçon de 6 ans surexcité d'avoir des cadeaux. Il fut très gâté. Même Harry lui avait offert un cadeau. La soirée se passa à merveille. C'est aux alentour de 2:00 AM que la famille de Louis partirent de chez lui. Zayn suivit le pas quelques minutes plus tard. Harry allait annoncer qu'il allait rentrer quand Louis, lui demanda s'il il voulait dormir ici. Il accepta. Ils débarrassèrent la table, déposant toute la vaisselle, dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis Louis invita Harry à aller dans la chambre pour regarder un film. Ils décidèrent de regarder le film « Nos étoiles contraires ».

Harry était allongé dans le lit de Louis, ce dernier était allongé, à 5 cm, même pas d'Harry. Et c'est Louis qui fit le premier pas. Il se rapprocha d'Harry. Se collant contre lui et passant son bras par dessus lui. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Harry.

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant et Louis avait développer des sentiments fort pour le bouclé. Mais il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproque ou pas. Harry n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments facilement. Alors ce soir Louis fit le premier pas, au risque de se prendre un vent. Mais il prenait le risque.

Harry tourna la tête vers Louis pour l'observer quelques secondes, mais Louis tourna également la tête. Le bouclé rougit, il pensait être discret mais non, il s'était fait cramé. Alors il retourna la tête vers l'écran de la télé ou passait Nos étoiles contraires, sauf qu'au moment là, c'était le baiser entre les deux personnages principaux du film. Harry rougit encore plus alors il retourna la tête vers Louis, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Et au moment où le bouclé retourna la tête vers Louis, ce dernier fit de nouveau le premier pas. Il l'embrassa. Harry ne le repoussa pas. Il accepta le baiser avec plaisir. Il passa même ses mains autour de Louis. A la fin du baiser, aucun des deux ne parla. Ils se sourirent juste. Et se recentrèrent sur le film.


End file.
